


Icy Friendship

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: SFPAC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people have a quiet conversation on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For the SFPAC challenge.  
> I chose Sherlock and Sally as characters. The words are 'graveyard' and 'hungry'.

The air was clear and fresh. It's iciness cut into Sally's skin like knives and she frantically tried to cover every inch of her body in clothes. Her breath was crystallizing into clouds of steam and floating away on the slight breeze, which made it feel even colder. Snowflakes fell thick and heavy, slowly wrapping all surroundings into a white blanket. Sally couldn't see more than a few meters in the heavy snowfall, even though she was holding up a big umbrella to shield herself and the figure huddling in a hole in the ground, below her.

She was standing, seemingly all alone, in an old graveyard on the outskirts of London, surrounded only by stone crosses and statues as far as the eye could see. The old tree, under which she was standing did little to shield her from the weather, even though it's branches expanded far into all directions. Without the leaves, there was nothing to hold the snow flakes back.

"Would you hurry up?" she shouted down into the hole, which had been a grave not very long ago. "It's fucking freezing out here."

A non-committal humming noise and the sound of splintering wood was the only response she got. In the silence of the night, every sound seemed to be amplified. If the snow hadn't been there, the graveyard would have looked even more eerie, Sally thought.

"I don't know why I'm even here," she mumbled.

"Because I needed to come out here before the snowfall buried the evidence, and you were the only person at the Yard available to drive me here, at this time, obviously," Sherlock answered from below, holding out a hand.

Sally sighed. At this time, yeah. 3am and she was standing on a graveyard, waiting for the Freak to complete his... whatever he was doing. She kept telling herself that is was only her bad conscience, which had made her drive him out here - and she didn't even know if that made it better or worse. Since Sherlock had returned from the dead, he had definitely changed. If anyone would ask Sally, she'd say he had changed for the better. Good thing no one was asking her. She put the umbrella aside and grabbed Sherlock's hand to help pull him out of the grave. Quite ironical, really.

"Let's stop somewhere on the way back to the Yard?" Sherlock asked her as they walked through the piled up snow, leaving deep footsteps behind them.

"Why?" she asked, careful to keep the umbrella above both of them.

"You have been working with Lestrade since this morning and I haven't seen you eat anything. You must be hungry. So let's stop somewhere, grab a bite."

Sally blinked in confusion for a few seconds, but then relaxed. Yeah, changed for the better, indeed.


End file.
